MAÑANA - NARUHINA
by naruhina149
Summary: Mañana no sé, mañana tal vez Recordaras lo que hicimos una vez Y dile muy bien, dile en la cara Que ese hijueputa a mí no me apara Y dile muy bien a ese tu amigo Que esta noche tú duermes conmigo / song fic inspirado en la cancion mañana de AYAWASKA ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON


hola hola lectores del mundo, amantes de los fics naruhina

he aqui mi primer one shot

me inspire en una cancion de AYAWASKA(musica ecuatoriana carajo), la cancion se llama Mañana y les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen o solo por curiosidad, pero escuchenla se las recomiendo

─ hola ─ dialogos

 **hola : canción**

ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON (estoy avisando, para que no haya quejas)

como ya dije la cancion se llama Mañana de la banda Ayawaska(de mi bello ecuado carajo, perdon no lo pude evita)

sin mas disfruten la lectura

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **Mañana al despertar en tu cama**

 **Quiero que vayas hasta la ventana**

 **Veas el árbol x el q solía**

 **Ir a buscarte cuando estabas dormida**

─ Naruto kun, es…esto no e...esta bien aahhh ─ hinata hyuga, estudiante modelo del colegio femenino konoha e hija mayor del director de dicho colegio hiashi hyuga, se encontraba en la que pensaba era la situacion mas bochornosa de su vida, estaba encerrada en una de las bodegas de la instiucion, junto a un chico que se supone no debería estar siquiera pisando ese colegio

─ no te he visto en una semana hina ─ la pego más a su cuerpo y devoro su boca dando ligeras lamidas a sus labios ─ te he extrañado mi niña ─ naruto uzumaki era el nombre del chico que se había infiltrado en el colegio femenino, la había seguido, acorralado, y arrastrado hacia ese lugar para empezar a besarla y acariciarla indebidamente

─ ba…basta mmm ─ gimió al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello, se habían conocido hace un año en una visita del colegio konoha al colegio de suna por una feria científica, con el tiempo se volvieron más "cercanos", gracias a el ella había dejado de ser virgen, no eran novios, eran una especie de amigos con derecho, solo que hace una semana ella había decidido que debían alejarse y conocer a otras personas, cosa que no le agrado en absoluto al uzumaki ─ de…¡detente! ─ Con fuerza lo aparto en el momento en que sintió las manos del chico en su blusa intentando sacarla, lo peor del asunto es que el rubio ya se había graduado mientras que ella no se graduaría hasta dentro de tres años, ella tenía 15 y el 18

─ Hinata, ¿Por qué haces esto?, sabes que no me alejare de ti, y que tú no quieres alejarte de mi

─ya lo hablamos, na…naruto kun, yo conocería a chicos de mi edad y tú, y tú a chicas de tu edad, es….lo mejor

─ y una mierda, no quiero a chicas de mi edad te quiero a ti y lo sabes y no dejare que ese paliducho con cabeza de trapeador se te vuelva a acercar, no me gusta cómo te mira ─ declaro serio, su relación no era normal y lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella era suya y solo suya, hace un mes que habían empezado las discusiones porque sus amigas trataban de conseguirle novio a ella, eso molestaba a naruto pero aun así nunca formalizo nada con ella y esperaba que siguiera así, al menos hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad porque si no él podría tener problemas, por eso mantenían su "relación", en secreto y si se lo preguntan, si, pensaba esperarla esos tres años, esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario

─ no le digas así a... a toneri kun ─ el rubio frunció el ceño al oírla, ella solo usaba el " kun" con él. Otro problema entre ellos se produjo porque sus amigas le presentaron a ese tal toneri, que no dejaba de mirarla e invitarla a salir

─ Yo le digo como se me da la gana y tu ─ se acercó acorralándola contrala pared, sentía como ella se tensaba y sonrió al escucharla gemir cuando se acercó a su oído y soltó su cálido aliento, mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja ─ solo puedes usar el "naruto kun" conmigo hina, tenemos que hablar así que más te vale que dejes abierta la ventana de tu cuarto o juro que la voy a hacer trizas ¿entendido? ─ Su cara estaba sonrojada, asintió suavemente ─ esta noche te recordare porque me amas solo y únicamente a mi ─ la beso nuevamente con fuerza mordiendo sus labios y tentando a su lengua a jugar con la suya, cuando el oxígeno se les acabo se alejó a penas de su labios ─ un adelanto de lo de esta noche ─ y dicho esto se alejó dejándola sola y con el corazón palpitando fuertemente

 **Mañana no sé, mañana tal vez**

 **Recordaras lo que hicimos una vez**

 **Y dile muy bien, dile en la cara**

 **Que ese hijueputa a mí no me apara**

 **Y dile muy bien a ese tu amigo**

 **Q esta noche tú duermes conmigo**

La noche había caído ya sobre la casa hyuga y una hinata nerviosa se encontraba en su cuarto indecisa sobre si abrir o no la ventana, al final decidió que lo haría, conocía al rubio y sabía que era capaz de romper su ventana si no la encontraba abierta, le puso el seguro a la puerta y abrió la ventana, estaba nerviosa no era la primera vez que este entraba así a su cuarto, había estado haciéndolo por medio año, pero aun así el miedo de ser descubiertos o que alguien viera como se colaba a su habitación le hacían sentir una extraña sensación de adrenalina y eso generaba un extraño calor en su vientre bajo, se regañó mentalmente por sus pensamientos.

─ Me alaga ver que me esperaste despierta ─ el rubio estaba en el marco de la ventana observándola en aquella pijama de short y camisa de tirantes, es verdad que la había visto así muchas veces e incluso la había visto desnuda pero a pesar de eso todavía le provocaba aquella sensación de querer hacerla suya hasta que el cansancio los haga decir basta

─ No deberías estar aquí naruto kun, no…no tenemos nada de qué hablar ─ la oji perla se negaba a mirarlo fijamente, le había comentado a una de sus amigas su situación con naruto y le había aconsejado terminar con aquello, por la diferencia de edad y todo eso, se estremeció cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado, trato de apartarse pero el, la atrajo a y la obligo a mirarla

─ ¿Por qué hinata?, acaso ya no recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado, hinata ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo? ─ le dolía, dolía que ella se quisiera alejar de el

─ como terminar algo que nunca comenzó, no…no teníamos nada, nu…nunca lo tu…tuvimos así que ve…vete y de…déjame ─ el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué no tenían nada? ¿Enserio le había dicho eso?, esa no era su hinata ¿Quién le había metido semejantes ideas en la cabeza?, estaba molesto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos ─ ve…vete na...naruto kyaaaaaaaaaa

el rubio no lo soporto más, la tiro sobre la cama y se coloco sobre ella entre sus piernas, no sabia quien le habia dicho semejante estupidez, pero el se encargaría de que recordara lo que tenían

─ escúchame hinata, escucha bien, esta noche te voy a hacer recordar lo que teníamos y despues me diras si no es nada ─ no la dejo hablar cuando ya la estaba besando y a tirones empezaba a quitarle toda aquella ropa que le impedia verla como quería

Dejo sus labios y empezó a besar, lamer y morder su cuello se deleito cuando la escuho soltar un gemido cuando le hizo un chupon en su blanca piel, se deshizo de la camisa de tirantes y sonrio al ver que no llevaba nada debajo, de inmediato puso su boca a trabajar, lamio y beso sus pechos antes de llevarse el dulce pezón a la boca para comenzar a chuparlo mientras jugaba con su lengua, succiono duramente mientras ella se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar que alguien escuchara sus gemidos, una vez dejo el un pezón duro le dio una suave mordida antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro, la mano libre de la oji perla se movio hacia su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos

Una de sus manos apretaba el pezón que habia dejado libre mientras que la otra acariciaba su entre pierna por encima del short

─ aaammm gghhmm aaahhh ─ los gemidos de la oji perla se hicieron mas sonoros y agradeció que su habitación estuviera bastante alejada de las demás, aun así debían ser cuidadosos, se mordio el labio para intentar no gemir ─ hhhmm oohh aahhh aaahhh naruto kuuuun ─ jadeo y gimio su nombre cuando sintio su mano colarse dentro de sus bragas para acariciarla directamente, sus dedos se concentraron en su clítoris el cual disfruto torturar, solto su pezón y volvió a sus labios en el momento en que uno de sus dedos se adentro en ella, el beso era salvaje y apasionado, sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro mientras intentaban acallar sus gemidos

─ dios hina, estas empapada ─ le susurro al oído metiendo otro dedo en su interior y bombeando con mas fuerza ─ te necesito hina, dime ¿quieres que te haga mia?, ¿quieres que me hunda en tu interior, asi? ─ movio sus dedos en círculos haciéndola gemir y jadear

─ s..si, aaahhh hhhmmm si qui..quiero aahhmmm

─ como ordenes ─ susurro en su oído para sacar sus dedos recibiendo un gemido de inconformidad ─ tranquila en un momento te dare algo mejor ─ dijo de forma traviesa haciendo que se sonroje hasta las orejas, engancho sus dedos al short y a la ropa interior y saco ambas prendas de un tiron, se quito la camiseta que llevaba así como los pantalones y los boxers dejando a la vista la prominente erección que apuntaba hacia el calido interior de su mujer, se acomodo entre sus piernas y empezó a restregar su virilidad por toda la intimidad femenina, restregándose contra su clítoris mientras mordia y lamia su cuello

─ aahhhmmm na..naruto kun… por favor hhmmmm ─ suplico envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura masculina el uzumaki solo sonrio zorrunamente antes de acomodarse y entrar en ella de una sola y profunda embestida, sus labios se pegaron a los de ella tratando de acallar aquellos gemidos que tanto le encantaban pero que en ese momento podrían traerles problemas

─ dios, hhmm estas tan caliente, aahhh apretada ─ retrocedio un poco antes de hundirse en ella suevemente ─ y humeda agghh , apretas tan ricooo hhhmmm ─ susurro en su oído mientras la embestia profundamente, etrelazo sus manos con las de ella inmobilizandola las embestidas pasaron de lentas y profundas a rapidas y fuertes, el sonido de sus pieles chocando y los gemidos que inútilmente intentaban callar con besos eran lo único que se escuchaba, la cama se movio junto con ellos, cada vez mas brusco

La oji perla tenia los labios adoloridos por la intensidad de los besos, cada vez le era mas difícil retener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, las embestidas se volvieron mas profundas hasta que sintio su cuerpo estremecerse y exploto en el extasis, mordio el hombro del hombre sobre ella para no gritar, el seguía empujando alargando su propio orgasmo hasta que lo oyo maldecir para luego sentir su escencia llenar su interior, era la primera vez que lo hacían sin protección

─ maldición ─ el rubio se coloco a su lado ─ te juro que te comprare una pastilla, es que te sentias tan endemoniadamente bien que…

─ sshhh, esta bien nos preocuparemos por eso luego ─ se rocosto en su pecho y estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que el rubio decidio dar fin a ese silencio

─ se que mañana saldrás con toneri ─ la oji perla se tenso al oírlo, habia olvidado la cita por completo

─ no ire

─ si iras, ─ ella lo miro sin creérselo ─ pero vas a decirle exactamente lo que yo te voy a decir

 **Mañana se que tendrás una cita**

 **Y repetirás todo lo que te diga**

 **Que ya no soportas estar más con el**

 **Que te aburriste y no sabes porque**

la oji perla se encontraba en un parque cerca de su colegio, habia quedado con toneri de verse ahí despues de clases, estaba nerviosa, esa mañana al despertar el rubio no estaba a su lado y por un momento se sintio descepcionada hasta que lo vio de nuevo en la ventana entrando con una funda en su mano, le habia ido a comprar la pastilla de emergencia, se sonrojo al recordar lo que le dijo cuando se las entrego "no me mal entiendas quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos pero por ahora quiero poder hacerte el amor sin preocuparme por que tu padre quiera matarme si te encuentra embarazada"

a lo lejos vio a toneri acercarse y se tenso, habia arreglado las cosas con naruto pero para que el la perdonara totalmente le habia puesto una condición la cual era nada mas y nada menos, que mandar al diablo a toneri, este era un buen chico, algo presumido pero bueno, sus padres los presentaron y cuando sus amigas se enteraron de el intentaron de todo para que saliera con el, ya iban un par de citas pero esta seria la ultima.

─ hinata, perdón por tardar ─ iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero ella se aparto un par de pasos

─ aléjate ─ dijo con convicción y conciente de que su rubio los observaba, el albino lo miro extrañado por su actitud

─ lamento si te incomode, ¿A dónde quieres ir? ─ el albino estab feliz de que ella aceptara esa cita, hoy le diría de sus sentimientos y le pediría que fuera su novia tenia todo preparado, seria prefecto

─ no, no quiero ir a ni…ningún lado contigo ─ de nuevo la sorpresa fue palpable en el albino

─ hinata…pero ¿te sucede algo?, ¿hice algo mal?

─ yo, no…no soporto estar contigo ─ solto con seguridad

─ ¿que?

─ me… me aburri de ti, no me gustas y no me gustaras nunca yo solo tengo ojos para un solo hombre y es con quien yo… ─ reicto de memoria el discurso que naruto le habia dado pero le costaba deicr lo ultimo

Cerca de ahí el rubio observaba todo, la vio callar de pronto, quizá reconsiderando decir lo ultimo, la vio mirar a todos lados hasta que su mirada y la de ella chocaron, el asintió y ella volvió a fijar su mirada en toneri

─ hinata ¿tienes novio?, es por eso que…

─ no, no tengo novio, solo, solo que me aburri de ti, y si, hay alguien mas, es el único hombre de mi vida y yo ─ trago duro ─ dormi con el ayer y en…..en otras ocaciones también ─ su cara paso por todos los tonos de rojo

La cara del albino era de incredulidd pur, en verdad esta era la chica correcta hija de hiashi hyuga, esta era aquella chica que le presentaron hace dos meses

─ tu… te, te acostaste con alguien…ayer

 **Tú te quedaras y yo llegaré**

 **Y en su cara yo te besaré**

 **Y dile muy bien, dile en la cara**

 **Que ese hijueputa a mi no me apara**

 **Y dile muy bien a ese tu amigo**

 **Q esta noche tú duermes conmigooo, tu duermes conmigo,**

 **Y todas las noches tu duermes conmigoooo, tu duermes conmigo,**

 **Y todas las noches tu duermes conmigo!**

Naruto miraba desde lejos la escena, sonrio al ver como ella pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo y como el albino retrocedia espantado, al parecer habia dicho todo al pie de la letra, quizá era hora de hacer su entrada

Se monto en su moto y se dirigio hacia ellos, cuando llego a su lado se bajo de la moto y abrazo a hinata de la cintura ante la cara de incredulidad del albino

─ hola hina ─ la giro hacia el y la beso, no fue un beso dulce fue un beso possesivo y apasionado que termino solo cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxigeno, la cara de ella estab totalmente roja

El solo sonrio y volteo a ver la car de incredulidad del albino, sonrio con superioridad mientras la abrazaba contra si

─¿ este es el tipo que te ha estado molestando hina? ─ pregunto de forma cinica, ella solo acintio sin mirarlo a la cara ─ mas te vale alejarte de ella, no le agrada tu presencia así que si vuelves a acercártele no aseguro que salgas ileso

─ tu, ¿eres su novio?

─ no, no lo soy ─ ese asunto todavía no lo podía resolver pero apenas lograra conocer a su familia y asegurarse de caerles bien, no diría nada ─ pero aun así todas las noches ella duerme conmigo

─ si su familia se entera…

─ ¿y quien se los dira?, ¿tu?, enserio crees que alguien creería que esta preciosidad de niña es capaz de hacer algo así ─ lo miro sonriendo con superioridad ─ solo inténtalo y veras lo que te sucederá ─ amenazo ─ vámonos hina, ¿te quedaras conmigo hoy? ─ ella asintió sonrojada se subieron a su moto y se fueron dejando al outsusoki con la palabra en la boca

 **Mañana no sé, mañana tal vez**

 **Recordaras lo que hicimos una vez**

 **Mañana no sé, mañana tal vez**

 **Recordaras lo que hicimos una vez!**

 **Y dile muy bien, dile en la cara**

 **Que ese hijueputa a mí no me apara**

 **Y dile muy bien a ese tu amigo**

 **Q esta noche tú duermes conmigooo, tú duermes conmigo**

 **Y todas las noches tu duermes conmigoooo, tu duermes conmigo**

 **Y todas las noches tu duermes conmigo!**

En el departamento del rubio se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, apenas habian llegado este la llevo a su habitación, una amiga de hinata los cubriría además el tutor de rubio no llegria hasta dentro de una semana, por lo tanto tenían el departamento para ellos dos

─ na…naruto kun espera, alto ─ de mala gana este obedecio ─ y si toneri le dice a alguien

─ no lo hara, y si lo hace solo lo negamos, se supone que tu y yo no nos conocemos y con eso de que lo rechazaste podemos decir que solo estaba celoso y lo invento todo

─ pe…pero ─ el rubio habia empezado a besar su cuello de nuevo ─¡naruto kun es enserio!

Este solo bufo molesto

─ok, mañana les dire a tus padres que somos novios y negamos cualquier acusación de lo que hemos hecho ¿feliz?, ─ los ojos de la chica brillaron ─ pero con una condición ─ se acercó a su oído ─ que todas las noches que yo quiera tu duermas conmigo

 **NOTAS FINALES**

amo esta cancion, y pues la historia se me ocurrio hace tiempo despues de un concierto que hubo aqui en mi ciudad, (hace unos dos meses si no me equivoco, hubo mucho mosh), y pues al fin la escribi

para los que no sepan que significa mosh (creo que asi se escribe, no se si en su paises le diran de otra manera), es basicamente darte de madrazos con quien sea, un todos contra todos cuando la cancion esta en la parte mas rapida, puedes golpear, empujar y todo, yo me salve de que me arrastraran por las justas, pero fue divertido

pero bueno volvamos al one shot, ¿que opinan?, bien, mal, dejenme un review con su opinion y diganme que les parecio la cancion

por cierto para los que leen mis otras historias aviso que el sabado sin falta subo capitulo de SALTO TEMPORAL, y que el proximo sabado subo cap de NUEVO DESTINO, asi que no desesperen

sin mas que decir me despido. nos leemos luego


End file.
